Just the Way You Are (LeoN)
by GaemGyu92
Summary: Jung Taekwoon (LEO) dengan segala isi hatinya mengenai sang kekasih, Cha Hakyeon (N) VIXX FF. LEON. N, LEO, OTHER MEMBER DLDR! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW


**Tittle: Just the Way You Are**

 **Author: kekasih hakyeon/? you can call me jtw-**

 **Pair: LeoN/Neo with other VIXX members**

 **Genre: sweet-romance**

 **a/n: BL. hanya iseng dan ntah dapat wejangan darimana.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **"Kau dan es krim coklat yang kini meleleh ditanganku sama saja. Sama-sama manis, Hakyeon ah."**_ **-Jung Taekwoon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Taekwoon menyukainya.

Taekwoon sangat sangat menyukainya.

Ya.

Taekwoon yang dulu sangat membenci semua hal yang dilakukan oleh namja manis itu kini sangat menyukainya, bahkan tergila-gila padanya.

Cha Hakyeon.

Namja manis yang telah mengalihkan dunia seorang Jung Taekwoon.

Hakyeon itu seperti coffe-latte favorite nya. ah itu bukan karena rambut baru Hakyeon yang membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik, manis dan imut di waktu bersamaan. Hakyeon bahkan terlihat lebih menggemaskan dari bayi-bayi yang selalu ada di variety show. Hakyeon begitu manis melebihi susu pisang yang sering diminum kekasih cantiknya itu.

Juga, Tekwoon memang benar ketika ia bilang Hakyeon begitu lembut seperti salju yang pernah kekasihnya itu mainkan bersama Jaehwan. Ia selalu ingat bahwa senyuman Hakyeon lebih cerah dan lebih bersinar dari mentari pagi di Jepang saat mereka tengah berada di negri sakura itu untuk promosi album mereka.

Hakyeon terlihat seperti chocolate ball dimata Taekwoon ketika mereka tengah syuting One Fine Day dan kekasihnya itu berlarian kesana kemari dengan lincahnya. Hakyeon bahkan lebih nyaman dari ranjangnya ketika ia tengah merasa sangat sangat lelah dengan semua jadwalnya.

Hakyeon itu seperti musim semi, hangat, indah, menenangkan dan penuh warna. Suara Hakyeon bahkan seperti alunan nada merdu yang ia mainkan dari tust-tuts piano di ruang kerjanya saat mengaransemen lagu.

Dan sorot mata Hakyeon lebih indah dari cahaya kembang api yang selalu ia lihat saat pergantian tahun bersama para member.

"Taekwoonie apa kau sakit? sejak tadi kau belum menyentuh sarapanmu sama sekali dan malah terus menatapku seperti itu." Suara panik Hakyeon seketika menyadarkan pria tampan datar nan pendiam ini dari lamunan paginya, sekaligus membuat member lain menoleh ke arah Taekwoon dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Yah, semua orang tahu bahkan manager dan hampir seluruh pegawai Jellyfish pun tahu kalau Taekwoon itu sangat lovedeath terhadap makanan. Dan ini kali pertamanya seorang Jung Taekwoon yang hobi makan itu MENGABAIKAN makanan yang terbilang lezat -pembelian sang manager tentunya- hanya untuk menatap leader mereka sepanjang waktu sarapan. Ini bagaikan sebuah penemuan baru yang patut diberi nobel.

"Aku tidak sakit, love. Aku hanya merasa tidak tertarik lagi terhadap makanan karena didepanku ada yang lebih menggiurkan dari makanan-makanan ini. Semua tak akan ada artinya lagi jika dihadapanku ada kau, Cha Hakyeon."

Hyuk yang tengah menyeruput jus jeruknya seketika menyembur wajah Wonshik yang duduk dihadapannya mendengar jawaban Taekwoon yang tak terduga dan cukup panjang itu.

"Yak! Han Sanghyuk!"

Wonshik sudah siap memukul kepala sang maknae dengan sendok ditangannya namun Hongbin segera melerainya, sedangkan Jaehwan masih melongo bodoh menatap Taekwoon yang berkata seperti pujangga namun tanpa ekspresi apapun di wajahnya.

"Yah appa! Apa kau menggombal? astaga demi apa, ini sungguh suatu keajaiban." Hyuk menggigit garpu ditangannya dengan gemas.

"N hyung, selamat atas gombalan pagimu dari patung datar itu."

Jaehwan yang sudah kembali pada dunianya kini bertepuk tangan dan menyiuli pasangan eomma-appa di VIXX itu, dan Hongbin yang dasarnya berkepribadian 'priyayi'(?) hanya tersenyum kalem sambil mengelapi wajah Wonshik dengan tisu. Wonshik kini tengah menjitak kepala sang maknae namun sambil tertawa, membuat pelaku peyemburan wajahnya itu ikut terrtawa juga.

Sedangkan Hakyeon hanya mampu menatap Taekwoon tak percaya. Bukan berarti Taekwoon belum pernah menggombalinya, bukan. Hanya saja ada angin apa Taekwoon menggombal pagi-pagi sekali, di meja makan, di depan anak-anak mereka. Lihatlah, Hakyeon kini tengah mengipasi wajahnya yang sukses memerah. Dan Taekwoon dengan cueknya mencium pipi merah merona itu kemudian berbisik,

"Pipimu seperti apel fuji yang siap santap. Bolehkah aku menggigitnya, love?"

"aaaaaaa Taekwoonie~"

Pagi yang ceria untuk mengawali hari libur mereka. Berterimakasihlah pada Hakyeon yang telah membuat manusia es itu mampu menghangatkan suasana pagi ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Woonie, apa aku gendutan?"

Taekwoon mendengus halus mendengar pertanyaan yang selalu dilontarkan kekasihnya akhir-akhir ini. Pertanyaan yang bodoh menurut Taekwoon mengingat semua orang pun tahu kalau tubuh kekasihnya itu ramping seperti wanita.

"Kau tidak gemuk, Hakyeon ah."

"Tapi fans bilang kalau pipiku semakin chubby."

Hakyeon -yang tengah memeluk Taekwoon dari samping- mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedangkan Taekwoon yang tengah memeluk pinggang kekasih manisnya itu hanya menatapnya datar, membuat Hakyeion semakin memajukan bibirnya.

Taekwoon kemudian menarik bibir Hakyeon gemas menggunakan jari-jarinya yang panjang itu kemudian berkata,

"Pipimu bulat, seperti kue mochi yang selalu kubeli saat di Jepang. Namun aku lebih suka pipimu, lebih manis dan menggemaskan membuatku ingin menggigitnya setiap saat."

Hakyeon kembali merona mendengar ucapan Taekwoon, kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasih tampannya itu. Taekwoon mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Hakyeon, menghirup aroma shampoo dari rambut Hakyeon yang begitu memabukkan baginya. Mereka tengah duduk di sofa sambl menonton televisi, sementara member lain pergi jalan-jalan.

"Ungg Woonie~ apa aku sangat pendek?"

Taekwoon mati-matian untuk tidak terbahak.

Hakyeon dengan kepolosannya dan pertanyaan bodohnya benar-benar membuat Taekwoon merasa gemas pada puncaknya. Ia berinisiatif untuk menggoda kekasih manisnya itu.

"Eum. Kau sangat pendek."

See? Sekarang Hakyeon melepas pelukannya pada Taekwoon dengan kasar, kemudian berdiri dan berkacak pinggang dihadapannya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai.

Taekwoon bersumpah bahwa kekasihnya itu berpuluh-puluh kali lipat lebih menggemaskan daripada anak anjing dan anak kucing peliharaannya dirumah, bahkan lebih menggemaskan dari Minyool, keponakannya.

"Yak! Jung Taekwoon!"

Hakyeon berteriak kesal melihat Taekwoon yang hanya menatapnya datar, seolah tak mengerti bahwa dirinya sedang merajuk.

"Kau menyebalkan, Jung!"

Taekwoon terkekeh pelan.

Ia menyerah saat kekasih manisnya itu kini berjalan meninggalkannya dengan langkah kaki yang di hentak-hentak. Taekwoon tak habis pikir. Apa benar namja manis itu adalah leader mereka dan usianya berada diatasnya beberapa bulan saja? Sedangkan kelakuannya benar-benar jauh dari apa yang seharusnya kekasihnya itu tunjukkan. Ck, bahkan Hyuk sang maknae pun tak pernah bersikap separah Hakyeon.

Taekwoon meraih kedua bahu Hakyeon dengan kedua tangan kokohnya saat berhasil menyusul namja manis itu, membuat Hakyeon menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Kemudian dibalikkannya tubuh sang kekasih hingga menghadap kearahnya. Sesuai dugaannya, kekasihnya itu tengah menangis tanpa suara.

Taekwoon menyesal telah menggoda kekasihnya itu dan membuatnya menangis. Hatinya berdenyut ngilu melihat bola mata yang selalu bersinar itu kini redup dipenuhi air mata. Taekwoon bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan namja manisnya itu menangis lagi apapun yang terjadi.

Dengan lembut disentuhnya kedua pipi bulat Hakyeon dan menangkupnya, kemudian menatap lekat kedua bola mata Hakyeon dalam-dalam, mencoba meyakinkan Hakyeon atas apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Tidak masalah jika kau pendek, chagiya. Itu membuatku menjadi mudah untuk melakukan ini."

Taekwoon mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hakyeon, lalu mencium bibir Hakyeon yang terasa begitu manis dan memabukkan, menyesapnya lembut menyalurkan semua perasaan yang membuncah dihatinya. Cukup lama sampai ia melepas ciumannya perlahan dan mengusap sisa air mata di pipi Hakyeon dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Mata Hakyeon masih terpejam menikmati perlangkuan lembut sang kekasih.

"Dengar, sayang. Aku tak peduli tentang orang lain yang akan meledekmu atau membicarakanmu. Pipimu, tinggi badanmu, kelakuanmu, aku tak peduli. Aku akan terus mencintaimu. Dan cinta ini akan tumbuh setiap harinya, seiring dengan hembusan nafasku. Jangan pernah berpikir hal buruk yang mungkin saja terjadi. Aku yakin jika kita selalu bersama semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan melindungimu dan menjagamu sepanjang hidupku, tak akan pernah berhenti dan tak akan pernah menyerah sampai maut yang memisahkan kita. Tolong, percayakan semuanya padaku, Cha Hakyeon. Aku bersungguh-sungguh."

Hakyeon tercengang dengan pernyataan Taekwoon yang sangat panjang itu. Dia bahkan tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena merasa sangat bahagia. Ia hanya mampu menarik kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman indah, menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian memeluk erat tubuh atletis kekasih tampannya hingga ia bisa mendengar detak jantung namja minim ekpresi dan hemat bicara itu.

Taekwoon sendiri kini tersenyum lebih lebar dari biasanya dan membalas pelukan Hakyeon. Ia menundukkan kepalanya demi melihat wajah kekasih manisnya itu yang kini tengah memejamkan mata menikmati detak jantungnya, dengan senyuman manis luar biasa nan penuh mantra hingga mampu membuatnya tersihir mutlak.

Hakyeon dan senyum manisnya bagai caramel yang ia campurkan kedalam latte favorite nya. Manis dan menjadi candunya, hingga ia bisa gila atau bahkan bisa mati jika tak ada Hakyeon disisinya.

Hakyeon adalah dunianya sekarang.

Separuh hidupnya.

Separuh jiwanya.

Separuh nafasnya.

Dan separuh nyawanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

dibuat ditengah gangguan tidur, selesai pukul 02.24

ditulis ngebut kaya lagi lomba moto gp-_-

dan ntah dapat weangsit darimana saya bisa bikin ff legit jiga kieu, otak gombal ini tetiba lancar begitu saja~

efek bisa melihat 'Hakyeon' saya tidur lebih awal, sepertinya /angkat bahu/

want to know me? silakan saja teror pemilik akun ini. jika dia mengijinkan maka saya akan memberi id katalk saya. terimaksih.

salam ganteng-jtw

.

.

.

.

.

 **oke ketahuan sekali kl saya hobi ngalami yang namanya insomnia sampe" jtw ini begitu bahagia kl saya bisa tdr awal yang artinya saya gak akan mudah drop di tengah cuaca seperti ini/?**

 **Tapi sepertinya insom saya pindah ke jtw kl saya lg bisa tdr lbh awal *lirik jtw***

 **Btw utk id katalk, hmmmm akan saya ksh asal jtw saya jgn di rebut/? Susah euy nemu yang kyk dia/? Hahahahaha (dalam artian bgs ya love~~)**

 **Bisa pm saya maybe utk tahu id katalknya hahaha**

 **Last**

 **REVIEW PLEASEEEE~~~~**

 **N-NNYEONGGGGGGG~~~~~**


End file.
